Junior World Cup Journeys
by Something Smells Like Salmon
Summary: While on her way to the Unova Region, Dawn meets an old friend from Sinnoh. Now with my OC joining in on the adventures of Ash, Dawn, Iris and Cilan, it's sure to be even more awesome! (Based on the episodes of the Pokemon World Junior Cup and the episodes before it.) TITLE SUCKS BUT R AND R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEYO! It's me, Something Smells Like Salmon! But you can call me SSS or George. DON'T BE MEAN, but constructive criticism is allowed. I will post another story showing you how Ash and Dawn know my character. Cat face! X3**

* * *

David looked around the interior of cruiser liner.

"Infernape!" David's starter, Infernape, said.

"I know, Infernape, this place is boring without places to battle," David replied to his starter with a bored expression on his face.

"Infernape, Infernape, Infernape!" The pokemon exclaimed as it tried to pull its trainer towards the left.

"What the heck is going on, Infernape?" the trainer asked, unaware of the girl motioning him to come over.

The Pokemon grabbed it's trainer's head and turned it to the girl. "Infernape!"

"Dawn?"

It was indeed the blue-haired girl.

"Hi David!"

"What are you doing here?" David asked.

"I'm here for the pokemon tournament in Unova!"

"Really? You traveled all the way from Sinnoh to Unova just for a pokemon tournament?"

"Yeah, what are you here for?" she asked.

"Um, well, I came here for the same reason,"David replied.

"So you're both from the Sinnoh region," a blond, short haired boy said, interrupting David's and Dawn's conversation.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" David asked.

"The name's Trip, and I always wanted to battle someone from a different region, so, I challenge you to a battle!" Trip said.

"Fine with me," David replied.

Then a guy who was listening popped up and said, "I'll be the referee! We can do this at the battle part of the ship."

"What? There was a place for battling?!" David said, bewildered.

-A few minutes later-

"The battle will be one on one, so pick your Pokemon," the referee said.

"Well, I choose Infernape," David said as Infernape walked up to his side of the fight area.

"Hmm, well since your Infernape is a fire type I choose Frillish," Trip said smugly as he threw a Pokeball at the ground.

"Begin!" the referee exclaimed.

"Frillish use Water Pulse!" Trip commanded.

Frillish then created a ball of water and threw it at Infernape.

"Infernape!" the Pokemon screamed as it was hit.

"Infernape, use Flamethrower!" David ordered

"Infernape!" The Sinnoh starter said as it began to spit fire.

"Frillish, dodge it and use Water Pulse! " Trip said as his pokemon followed his commands.

Infernape was once again hit with another ball of water, this time so strong that the Flame pokemon was on its knees.

"Infernape, Flamethrower!" David commanded.

"Infernape!" the pokemon said shooting fire out of its mouth.

Frillish looked like the damage like it was a tiny little bite. "Frillish, use Water Pulse!" Trip said!

"FRILLLL-ISHHHHHHH!" The pokemon cried as it created a ball of water and shot it at Infernape.

The blast hit the fire type and Infernape went down.

"Infernape, Close Combat!"

Infernape punched and kicked Frillish rapidly so hard that Frillish floated back.

But Frillish shook off the damage of like it didn't do anything. "Frillish is a ghost type making Close Combat usless, so half of your attacks are ineffective!" Trip said.

"ALRIGHT INFERNAPE, HIT 'EM WITH A FLAMETHROWER!"

"Get behind Infernape and lift it up!" Trip said.

"What?!" David said.

Frillish grabbed Infernape from behind and floated upward.

"Infernape?" Infernape asked as Frillish brought him higher.

"Now, drop him and use Water Pulse!" Trip commanded.

Frillish droped the Flame Pokemon and shot water at the falling Sinnoh starter. Infernape slammed to the ground so hard there was smoke. When the smoke cleared all that was there was an Infernape lying on the ground with a Frillish floating above.

"Hmm, well it looks like Infernape is not getting up," Trip said.

"Come on Infernape! Focus, remember what Flint said about taking a hit! Please get up and show them all the power of Sinnoh!" David pleaded.

The Pokemon's eyes opened, then it got up slowly and and when it was fully up a fire erupted around Infernape.

"INFERNAPE!" Infernape screamed.

"Yes! Blaze was activated!" David's eyes lighted up. "And I have a new strategy! Infernape use Dig!"

The Pokemon immediately dug deep it the ground, then Frillish started looking at the ground trying to find where Infernape was.

"Infernape!" the Infernape screamed and popped out of the ground near Frillish.

"Frillish, dodge it!" Trip commanded.

Frillish then dodged the upward launch made by Infernape.

"Yes! I expected you to do that, Infernape, grab Frillish!" David said with a smile.

Infernape grabbed the blue octopus like pokemon, and then tightened his grip.

"Now Infernape use Flare Blitz!" David said.

"Infernape then covered itself with fire and launched at a wall, smashing and burning Frillish.

"Again!" David commanded.

Infernape then repeated the process while Frillish tried to get out of his grip, but the Sinnoh starter held strong.

David then kept commanding Infernape to use Flare Blitz over and over until he thought Frillish had fainted.

Infernape then let go of Frillish and screamed in triumph.

"Frillish," Frillish said woozily with spirals for eyes.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" David laughed.

Then green sparks covered Infernape as it took recoil damage, turns out Infernape had taken so many hits and with Flare Blitz having recoil damage, Infernape fell, fainted.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, oh crud," David said, now slumping. "Umm, Dawn! I'm going to need your help getting Infernape to the bench!" David said.

"Fine," Dawn replied.

-Minutes later-

David and Dawn were now halfway to the bench in the resting area, with Dawn holding Infernape's head and David holding Infernape's legs.

"See Dawn? Sinnoh power!" David said encouragingly.

"Why is Infernape so heavy?" Dawn asked.

"Uhh, well, umm, uh, I really don't know," David answered.

-A few more minutes later.-

David and Dawn have finally got Infernape to the bench and now were huffing and puffing.

"See Dawn, Sinnoh power!" David said, exhausted.

"Can you just please feed him the Sitrus Berry?" Dawn asked.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh!" David said as he fed Infernape the berry.

* * *

**A/N: Well, to you experts that must have sucked, so don't like cuss at me okay? Well, reveiw if you want to. :P **


	2. Chapter 2

HMMMMMMMMMM!** (A/N: Or whatever sound that the cruiser liners make.)** The ship had stopped and was now docked at Castilia city.

"All right! Let's find a place to eat!" David said, pumped.

"Okay," Dawn replied.

-A few minutes later-

Dawn and David were sitting at a table eating what they call "Castelia cones," while Infernape and Piplup were munching on some homemade poffins made by Dawn's mom.

"Oh man, why don't they serve these in Sinnoh?" David asked to himself with his mouth full.

"I guess your tastebuds like the Unova food better then the Sinnoh food," Dawn said, remembering how many times he spat out food in the Sinnoh region when he was with them on their journey.

"Hey look, it's Trip!" David said as he finshed the last bite of his cone. "Hey Trip! What's up?"

"What's up is the fact that I almost lost to you, if it weren't for Flare Blitz's recoil damage you would've won," Trip said showing a picture of Frillish fainted and Infernape screaming in triumph. "I'm chronicling my journey so I can remember this close call."

And with that said, he walked off.

"Sheesh, what a bummer," David said as he returned to the table.

Infernape was eating some of Piplup's poffins now, then Dawn noticed.

"Hey can you control your Infernape? Its eating Piplup's poffins," Dawn said, pointing at Infernape.

"Oh, sorry, Dawn. No Infernape! Bad!" David scolded as Infernape stopped eating Piplup's poffins.

Infernape then grinned and looked up at David looking like it was thirsty.

"Fine, I'll give you a lemonade," David said, reaching into his bag. "Here," David said, giving the drink to his Pokemon.

"Infer!" Infernape exclaimed as it drank the lemonade in one gulp.

-Minutes later-

"It looks like the tournament is in Undella city, so we have a long way to go," David said, looking at a map.

"Well, we've been invited to stay at Cynthia's villa in Undella town," Dawn said.

"Really? That's awesome! We're gonna stay with the champion... Man, that's cool..."

"Thank Cynthia when we get there," Dawn said.

A/N: Sorry that it was a random like chapter but I just needed them to get off the boat, yes, randomness! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So now I decided to skip all the towns because it would be a total snoozefest, so they are at Undella town now and the Pokemon World Junior tournament starts soon.**

"Ahhhhhhhh," David said as he streched out. "I still can't believe we're staying with the one and only Sinnoh Champion," David muttered to himself.

David changed into his trainer clothes and walked out of the room.

"Infernape is probably awake already, besides he is pretty early when it s a sunny morning," David said.

He walked into the kitchen to find breakfast already on the table with Dawn already eating and Infernape taking some food off the ttable

David then grabbed a plate and started to eat.

-Minutes later-

David was training with Infernape outside while Dawn was doing...something. Meanwhile, Cynthia was leading Ash and his friends to the house.

"So we're going to be staying at the champion of the Sinnoh region's vacation house! Wow!" Iris said. **(A/N: If you haven't watched Pokemon Black and White or Pokemon Black and White: Rival Destinies then you probably shouldn't be reading this.)**

"Anyways, I wonder why Melloeta disappeared?" Ash asked.

"Don't worry, Melloeta is fine." Iris replied.

"Yeah, you're right, lets go!" Ash said as he ran in to the villa.

**A/N: Well that was short...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yes if you guessed that I am going to skip Dawn playing around with Ash then you areeeee ( starts banging on drum.) right! By the way, I forgot to say, I don't own Pokemon. Now it's off my chest. Now read. Now. **

"So this my team, come on out!" Ash said to Dawn as he threw all of his Pokeballs, revealing his current team.

Dawn walked up to greet them all and then said, "Okay, now that you showed me your team, it's my turn to show you!" Dawn said, throwing out Pokeballs.

Dawn's team was showed that team was the same, except for one thing.

"Wow, Cyndaquil evolved into a Quilava!" Ash said.

So after all the pokemon mingled a bit, a thumping sound came from a tree hidden by a bush and a familiar voice shouting.

"Come on Infernape, Close Combat again! And we really need to work on Fire Punch, and lets not forget, Flare Blitz,"The voice said.

"Hey who's that?" Iris asked.

"Oh, that's David, he turned the whole front yard into his training ground,"

They pulled back the bushes and saw different pokemon practicing moves in the whole yard, while David was beside his Infernape was Close Combating and Fire Punching a sturdy tree.

"Hey, it's Ash!" David said, noticing his old friend. "What's up?"

"Hey David, nice to see you too!" Ash replied.

"All of you, take a nice rest," David said, returning his pokemon to their pokeballs. "Well, since we last met, I've been training all around the world!"

"You mean all of the regions?" Iris asked.

"Yup, but it's not like I'm the only one who does this, Ash did it too!" Then David thought about something for a few seconds and slapped himself. "Oh gosh! I forgot to introduce myself! Hi, I'm David, and this is my starter Infernape!" Infernape waved for a bit then chewed on a banana.

"I'm Iris and this is my partner Axew!" Iris said.

"And I am Cilan, one of the gym leaders of Striaton city!"

"Nice to meet you! Hey Ash, why don't we have a tag battle!" David said. "How about girls vs boys! And Cilan can referee!"

"Fine with me, what do you girls think?" Ash said.

"Fine with us," Iris and Dawn said.

**A/N: Another short chapter! Yeesh, I hope the next one will be longer! **

**Update: Whoops, reveiwed myself on chapter 1, (face palm). Just wanted to check if it works!**


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn, Iris, Ash and David walked up to the battling square. They stood on their respective squares and prepared to send out their Pokemon.

"Okay! Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash said while Pikachu ran up.

"Infernape! Let's show 'em how we do it!" David said while throwing a Pokeball, the Pokeball opened and Infernape let out a battle cry.

"Mamoswine, go!" Dawn shouted while throwing a Pokeball.

"Axew, let's go!" Iris yelled while Axew ran up.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt on Axew!" Ash commanded.

"Pika-"

" Mamoswine use Take Down on Infernape!" Dawn said.

"Axew use Outrage on Pikachu!" Iris commanded.

Pikachu loosed a huge Thunderbolt at Axew but Axew, using Outrage, just punched and kicked, allowing it to reflect Thunderbolt.

"Infernape, jump and use Flare Blitz!" David commanded.

Infernape jumped up, dodging the charge made by Mamoswine and fell back down, covered in flames. Gravity increasing the force of the fiery tackle, Infernape hit harder then usual.

"MAMO!"

"Hang in there Mamoswine, and use Ice shard!"

Meanwhile, Axew was already about to hit Pikachu with Outrage.

"Pikachu, dodge it and use Iron Tail!" Ash said.

Axew and Pikachu dodged each other's attack while trying to get a hit in themselves. But all that came from that was a bunch of dodging and some bruises that were going to hurt the next day.

"Axew use Dragon Rage!" Iris shouted.

Axew released a blast of energy that came from its stomach and aimed it at Pikachu. It was a direct hit, causing Pikachu to roll back.

While this was happening, Mamoswine just got a direct Ice Shard of on Infernape.

"Alright, Mamoswine use several Ice Shards on Infernape!" Dawn said.

Mamoswine kept hitting Infernape with Ice Shard so much it made Infernape fly, only to land on top of Pikachu.

"Hey Dawn, why don't we use a combination of moves?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, I'm really familiar with those!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Ash, it seems that they're teaming up, so why don't we give 'em a taste of Kanto and Sinnoh power!" David said.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Ash replied.

"Mamoswine use Take Down!" Dawn ordered.

"Axew, jump on top of Mamoswine and use Dragon Rage!" Iris said.

Mamoswine charged at Infernape and Pikachu with Axew on top of it using Dragon Rage.

"Pikachu ready to take a hit?" Ash asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried.

"Okay! Pikachu jump on Infernape and get Iron Tail ready!"

"Infernape hit them with the best Flare Blitz you can muster!"

Pikachu jumped on Infernape and took the fire it was covered in and prepared Iron Tail.

"Pikachu hold on, because it's about to get even hotter!" Ash said.

The Twin Tusk Pokemon and the Flame Pokemon charged at each other with a Pikachu or Axew on their back.

"Now, Pikachu jump off and use flaming Iron Tail!" Ash said.

Pikachu jumped up with a tail blazing and whacked Axew off and started slapping Axew around.

"Infernape, use Flare Combat!" David ordered.

Infernape started punching and kicking Mamoswine rapidly while every part of its body was blazing. Mamoswine was thrown back by the force of Flare Combat so hard Mamoswine fainted.

"Now, Pikachu wrap it up with Electro Ball!" Ash said.

Pikachu created a ball of electricity from it's tail and launched it at Axew.

Axew flailed, woozily. "Axew..."

"Axew and Mamoswine are unable to battle, so Infernape and Pikachu win! Therefore the match goes to Ash and David!" Cilan said exclaimed in his most referee-like voice.

"Alright!" Ash said while giving David a high five.

"And you guys were pretty good too!" David said to the girls. "But my pokemon were damaged; Cilan, do you have any potions?"

* * *

**A/N: By the way, I sorta changed the battle between Cilan and Dawn into a double battle between Ash, David, Dawn and Iris. XD Review! X3 (P.S.: Little Cat says hi.)**


End file.
